In the case of cableways, in particular of the monocable type with automatic gripping, two adjacent cableway sections are currently each provided with one drive winch. Each winch, formed essentially from one or more motors, a speed reduction gear and a drive pulley keyed onto the slow shaft of the reduction gear, operates the cableway section on which it is installed.
It is therefore not possible currently to operate one section with the winch of the other and vice versa, or to use both winches to operate the two drive pulleys at the same time.